Eclipse
by ravenswing019
Summary: As her friends fall, the Warrior of Light makes a decision that could doom or save the entire world. (canon divergent from patch 4.5) Prequel to One Hundred Questions
1. Departure

He hasn't seen her since they crossed paths on the battlefield. He knows better than most how well she can handle herself in combat, but even she could have been overwhelmed by those numbers. There had been no word when he checked in with Commander Raubahn, but the Doman unit had not yet returned and his duties to his troops came first.

His second-in-command eyes him and sighs, then shoos him back toward the command center to look for her. He shoots her a look that is both apologetic and grateful. He'll have to come up with a way to repay them later.

His steps quicken as he weaves his way through the encampment. The soldiers' gossip catches his ear: that another Scion has fallen. That Lord Hien himself carried her to the healers' tent.

It's all he can do not to sprint by the time he reaches the section of camp that houses the command pavilion. Raubahn sees him and jerks his head toward the woman standing alone off to the side. He breathes a sigh of relief and nods his thanks to the commander.

It's her.

Her hands are clenched into tight fists at her sides. He can see the slight trembling of her arms even from where he stands.

He makes sure his steps are audible as he approaches her, but he's still within a yalm before she turns. Her mask is an ilm away from cracking, and his heart nearly breaks at the sight.

He opens his arms and she collapses into him. Her story makes its way out bit by bit as she falls to pieces in his embrace.

* * *

He isn't sure how long they stay like that. It takes her a long while to stop crying, and she keeps her face buried against his chest.

She murmurs something he can't quite catch, and he draws back a little so he can see her face.

There's something like resignation in her red-rimmed eyes. He's just begun to form a question when she pushes away from him.

He's shocked into stillness for a beat.

Something is wrong.

He takes half a step forward, only to find her weapon pointed at his face.

"Stay back!" There's desperation in her voice, and she won't meet his eyes.

He tries to reason with her. Whatever it is that's bothering her, surely they can find an answer.

She merely shakes her head as the aether of a teleportation spell swirls around her. He takes another step forward but it's too late.

She's gone.


	2. Eclipse

She stumbles from the aether at Helix. Midgardsormr regards her coolly as she tries and fails to hold back her tears.

Another sudden wave of pain knocks her off balance, and when it has passed she finds herself leaning against the back of a horse-sized dragon. She scrambles into the saddle, trusting Midgardsormr to carry her to their destination.

"Thy decision hath been made?"

She's wondered if it would come to this ever since she met the Warrior of Darkness. If she would have to make the same choice.

She hates how broken her voice sounds when she answers, "It has."

She has no recollection of their landing at Antithesis. Tiamat's bonds have just come into view, and the next thing she knows is the sensation of gravel pressing into her cheek.

* * *

Midgardsormr watches solemnly as she manages to push herself into a sitting position. They have discussed this previously, and he knows what she will say ere she opens her mouth.

"Thou art stronger in thy Mistress's blessing than before. A second sundering may prove deadly to thy mortal frame."

She meets his gaze steadily, her eyes filled with anger that is not directed at him, but inward. "I know the risks," she retorts, her resolve lending new strength to her voice.

The dragon lifts his head to his daughter. She will be the sole witness to the fall of Hydaelyn's chosen. He returns his focus to the child. "Very well."

This form is ill-suited to the power he requires, but he calls upon it nonetheless. His growl builds to a roar, and the child screams as the Blessing of Light is torn from her.

The child's cries have faded into silence. She still breathes, though faintly. The corrupted broodlings that wander this isle have drawn nearer, enticed by the sounds of agony. He stands over her body and spreads his wings to their full length: none shall harm his charge.

* * *

She wakes to Midgardsormr landing on her shoulder. He's returned to his more compact form and curls into the hollow of her neck. She's asked too much of him.

"Thy path is difficult, but know that thou needst not walk it alone."

She gathers her strength and forces herself to her feet, careful not to displace the dragon on her shoulder. She draws in a shaky breath. "I know. Thank you."

If her very presence was enough to cause a Calamity of Light, then maybe her absence would be enough to forestall it. She raises her eyes to meet Tiamat's sorrowful gaze.

"As of this moment, the Warrior of Light is dead."


End file.
